The Black Raven
by Jai Akari
Summary: A mysterious person is trying to kill Ren. A legend not fully explained...what secrets will Ren uncover? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is being written by Momo-chan. I just type it out and submit it to Fanfiction. Her Author Notes will be italicized and underlines like this: **_Hi this is Momo-chan's Author note format._** Mine are in bold. Get the picture? Lovely. That said, let's go.**

**Everyone's ages have been upped to 15. (Exception Ryu who was 17 originally. I still find that hard to believe. He looks older than that.)**

**Disclaimer:**_Jai Akari and I do not own Shaman King. I own the OC characters. Jai Akari does not._

The Black Raven Chapter 1 

It was an ordinary day at the Asakura household. Horohoro and Ren were fighting, Anna was torturing Yoh, Ryu was cleaning, and Tamao and Manta were cooking dinner. After the hard afternoon, Yoh, Ren, Horohoro and Manta were walking through the park when two daggers came right in between them (only Manta is short and the daggers were about three feet over his head).

"Good gravy! What the heck! Some knives almost hit us!" yelled Horohoro.

"Really, no kidding." Said Ren, engaging his Oversoul. Everyone was waiting for something. Manta was terrified.

All of a sudden, a voice came from the shadows like an echo. "No fair! You moved! But I'll get you in the end."

"Who's there?" Yelled Yoh.

In the shadows at the opposite side of them, there was the figure of a person in a dark cloak. "All you need to know right now is that I am the Raven."

"Raven?" Ren said in total shock.

"Ren, do you know him?" Yoh asked.

Before Ren could give Yoh an answer, the one who called himself Raven lunged himself at the Tao. They fought quite violently while the others watched in shell shock. Ren swung his kwan dao at the Raven snagging and tearing the Raven's sleeve.

The Raven's two long swords disappeared and in their place, a long spear appeared. It was like a kwan dao, only instead of the usual blade, it was a long sword-like blade. The spear was silver with a white tassel at the base of the blade. Ren jumped into the air before the spear came down on him, then he counter attacked and sent the Raven flying.

The Raven hit the ground, but soon got up. "You're a lot better than I was told you were." The Raven said.

"Huh?" Ren was confused. Why was the Raven attacking him and why was the Raven here at all? All of a sudden, Raven hit him from behind. Ren quickly recovered and grabbed the Raven's weapon.

They were each struggling so hard to get the spear out of the others grasp that they could not move. Then Yoh and Horohoro came to their friend's rescue.

Raven kicked Ren back and shadows surrounded him and he disappeared.

"What the heck was that?" Horohoro asked totally confused about the events that just happened. "Who was that guy and what's Raven?"

"Raven is a cold-blooded assassin. I thought that it was just an old Chinese legend, but I guess its true." Said Ren.

"Why would he be attacking you?" asked Manta.

"I don't know, but there is a lot more to the legend. Also, that was no guy." Ren said.

"What?" asked Horohoro, totally lost at this point. "Why would a girl be attacking you?"

"You Baka-Ainu, I already said I don't know."

'Well, is this Raven girl Chinese or Japanese?"

"Chinese."

"Oh, well how could you tell she was a girl? She was wearing a mask and a long dark cloak."

"When her sleeve got ripped, it exposed her arm, so when we both had a hold of her weapon I noticed that her arm is small: not at all like a guy's. Besides, her blade was weighted to fit someone of her size and the hilt was smaller than normal."

"Well, let's hope that she does not attack again." Said Yoh.

They walked back to Yoh's place and all the time, Ren knew that he would be attacked again and when that time came, he would be ready. When they got to Funbari Inn, Anna, Ryu and everyone else was wondering why Ren was all scratched up. After an explanation, everyone wanted to know the Legend of the Raven.

"Raven is an assassin from a long line of assassins. They are shamans and are very powerful. Nobody knows who the family is or what their spirit ally is. It's said that Raven is another name for the spirit, or the Master of Shadows. That's why when she left, shadows came around her. It's not much of a legend, but people had to blame these killings on someone or something. It never has really been known that wither or not someone like that actually existed 'till now."

"But why attack you?" asked Horohoro.

"Dang you Baka Ainu! I haven't got the faintest idea why! For the 3rd time!"

OOO

A few days passed and everything was pretty much the same. Ren went back to the park to ponder what Raven would want with him. Ren was not really hoping, but yet he was hoping that Raven would attack again so he could get an explanation. That, or just to see this Raven's spirit and what she looked like.

Somehow, our little Renny has to be lucky in this story.

Ren felt a presence and engaged his Oversoul. He said aloud, "I know that you're here. Come out and fight." Then Raven appeared out of the shadows saying, "I have a feeling that you wanted me to attack you. Why?"

Ren did not say anything right off the bat. He finally said, "If you had the feeling that I was going to be here, don't you have a feeling about what I am going to say?"

"Hmm, your right. You probably want to know why I'm here." Ren said nothing. "All I have to say is that it's not my idea to kill you. If it was my idea, you'd be dead by now."

Ren was confused by this comment. "Why? Are you forced to kill?"

"In some ways." Raven answered.

"Then why are you taking your dear sweet old time doing it?"

"Because I don't want to go home. Not like I have a home."

"Who do you work for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Ren was getting really irritated by all this talking and the fact that he was not getting anywhere. However, Raven was enjoying the obnoxious conversation with him; mostly because she liked watching him get mad.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead and do it!" yelled Ren.

"Fine then." Said Raven. She swooped down and engaged her Oversoul. Her Oversoul was black as the shadows and her spirit went into her two swords. It looked like the wings of a black raven. Ren leaped forward and Raven did the same. They began a vicious battle, each using their powers until they stood there facing each other, tired from fighting. Not wanting to be shown up, Raven took a final swing at Ren. Ren, being tired himself, decided that instead of parrying her attack, he would dodge her blow.

Our little Renny is very fast; he ended up behind her and knocked her down to the ground. Ren, holding her down, wanted to know what the legendary Raven looked like. He took off her mask and hood revealing her face. She had long white hair, down to her hips, and bluish-white eyes. Ren was dumbfounded. All he could do was stare. Raven was in shock that she had been beaten like this. "Dang, these Tao's are good." Ren asked how she knew him.

Well, in that situation, being beaten by a Tao, and having a blade over you, Raven decided to choose her words wisely. "I know about the Tao's, but I wasn't told that you are a family of the most powerful shaman in China."

"How could you have not known that, your family being as old as mine?

"Well, as I guess you can tell I don't get out much Tao. I guess I was not told that because they wanted me dead."

"What?" Ren is so confused.

**Man, everyone in here is confused in some way.**

_Just chuck it…they can think for themselves._

**Ooook… oO?**

**FYI readers: the line seperator thing is not working so I will be using OOO until further notice in both this story and mine.**

_Copyright 2006 Momo-chan & Jai Akari_

Copyright 2006 Momo-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! We're so sorry that it took so long to update! Momo-chan makes a lot of spelling errors. Na No Da!**

_Na No Da?_

**It's what Fong Purin says at the end of her sentences in Tokyo Mew Mew.**

_Fong Purin?_

**Pudding Fong…Tokyo Mew Mew…Purin is her name also.**

_So she has two names?_

**NO! Purin is her…never mind! It will take too long to explain it here. The readers are anxious to start reading the story!**

_I still don't understand…_

**_Sigh…_Momo-chan and I don't own Shaman King. Thoughts and flashbacks are in italics.**

The Black Raven

Chapter 2

"Yes, they probably wanted me dead."

"Who? And Why?" asked Ren.

"The people I work for."

"But you said earlier that you did not want to go home."

"Yes, I did say that."

"So your family wants you dead."

"Pretty much."

"Why?"

"Humph. You think that you know the whole story of the Raven? Well, you're terribly wrong Tao!" Raven kicked him and shadows appeared around her and she disappeared. Ren did not know what she meant by that. There's got to be something more to the legend.

"Bason."

"Yes Bocchama?"

"What do you know about the Raven?" (Why did he not ask this sooner?)

"Raven is an assassin."

"Yeah, I know that, but you have got to know something."

"Well Bocchama, there was a pattern of killings that was said to be done by the Raven."

"What kind of patterns?" Ren curiously asked.

"Well Bocchama, it happens every two generations the killings would start, then years later they would stop, then they would begin again."

"How many years would the assassinations be spread apart?"

"They started up around 10 years ago. But before that, when your grandfather was young they started up, then when your father was little, the killings stopped. But now they have started up again."

Ren let this soak in. "Maybe the power of the Raven skips a generation. The power is only handed down from grandparent to grandchild."

"It would seem that way Bocchama. Bocchama, if you do not mind my saying so, I don't think Raven is her real name."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, who addresses themselves as The Raven? There has to be more be don't know about."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to worry about that now. Lets go back to Yoh's. They're probably wondering where I went anyway."

"Yes Bocchama."

**Oh my…There was a lot of talking. And it was a short chapter.**

_Yeah…that will happen a lot. Sorry._

**Uh huh…I noticed that when reading your rough draft. Good grief! Momo-chan is writing chapters faster than I can type them! She's already writing chapter 8!**

_Yeah, I already know what's going to happen, so I have to write stuff down quickly before I forget it._

**And that results in a lot of grammar and spelling errors that I have to puzzle over and fix. Anyway, Momo-chan and Jai Akari signing off!**

_Review!_

_Copyright 2006 Momo-chan & Jai Akari_


	3. Chapter 3

**I am going to let Momo-chan take the floor right now so she can say whatever she wants to say. Momo-chan?**

_Sorry meself has not updated for a long time, my typer person is slow._

**Correction: just lazy in updating this chapter. I did not feel like typing out stuff.**

_Sure. I guess I could type it myself, however I don't know how to use the system._

**Oh ho…so you need me then?**

Technically You could just get me on the system thing and I could then write and you take it from there, but you are better in grammar than I am. I hate English. 

You are a slow typer. We will continue this little conversation later. Momo-chan and I don't own Shaman King. If we did, then we would be rich women. Yah, anyways…whoa…the sky is pink…cool…

The Black Raven 

Chapter 3

"Lady, have you killed the Tao?"

"No. Not yet master."

"Foolish girl. You know how angry I get if you don't do as I say."

"Yes master."

"Do you remember what happened last time you disobeyed me?"

"Yes…I remember."

* * *

Ren was walking to Yoh's house after school when he walked past the all-girls school. Not that he cared anyway: he passed it every day. But one girl caught his eye. It was Raven! She was walked out of the gate, and turned to where her back was facing Ren.

Ren was curious about where she was going. Of course he knew that she was going home, but anyway, Ren followed her for a long time. She stepped into an alley, where she said, "I know your hear Tao!"

Ren stepped out and. Raven turned to face him. "What do you want Tao?"

"Can't you read my mind? You did all those other times, and besides, it's not every day you see the legendary Raven in a school uniform."

Raven's uniform consisted of a short light olive green skirt, with a light olive green jacket with a sailor collar and a yellow bow in the front, a white shirt and black stockings and black dress shoes.

"Well it's not everyday you see a Tao in a school uniform either." Ren's uniform was his usual long black pants (not the shorts), yellow jacket and white shirt. "And for your information, I can't read minds, but I can talk telepathically if someone else can do the same"

"That is interesting. What's your real name Raven?"

"What?"

"What is your real name?"

"What makes you think that my name is not Raven?"

"Who calls themselves THE Raven?"

"Humph."

"If you won't tell me your name, then what was your grandfather's name?"

"Raven."

"So what's your fathers name?"

"Shang."

"I guess it's true. There is a Raven every two generations."

"You figured it out on your own?"

"For the most part. My spirit ally helped me with some of the details."

"Who is your spirit ally?"

"If I show you mine then you have to show me yours."

"Deal."

"Bason!"

"Zolo!" A little tiger kitten appeared behind Raven.

"Zolo? Is that the spirit of the Raven?"

"No."

"You said you would show he your spirit!"

"You didn't say which one."

"You have two spirits?"

"Three actually."

"Three? What are the other two?"

"All in good time Tao."

Raven turned to leave the Tao. But Ren ran up and grabbed her arm. Raven gave a small gasp and winced in pain as soon as the boy touched her arm.

"Are you hurt?"

"…"

"I didn't do that to you in our last fight did I?"

"No."

"Then who did?"

Raven did not say anything.

"Your master did that to you didn't he?"

No answer.

"He did that because you would not kill me right?"

"You will go down Tao. But just not now." Raven said and then she disappeared into the shadows.

**Short but sweet, ne?**

_Uh huh._

_**Review! (This type format states both our thoughts at the same time)**_

_Copyright 2006 Momo-chan & Jai Akari_


	4. Chapter 4

**Argh, precious…too many things to do. Not enough time to write.**

_Uh huh_

Happy Thanksgiving!

The Black Raven

Chapter 4

At Yoh's house, Horohoro was being Horohoro and bothering the heck out of Ren. Yoh came up to Ren. "Hey Ren, has that Raven girl tried attacking you yet?"

"Uh, yeah, the other day."

"The other day?" said Horohoro listening in on the conversation. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was not that big of a deal. I won anyway."

"You won? What did you do to her?" asked Yoh.

"I just fought her, got to see what she looks like, and I got to see what one of her spirits looks like."

"Huh?" said Yoh. "She has two spirits?"

"Three."

"What are the other two?" Asked Horohoro.

"I don't know."

"What does the spirit that you saw look like?"

"It's a little tiger cub named Zolo."

"Oh. Did she fight with this Zolo?" asked Yoh.

"No, she used the Raven spirit."

"Is that what it's called?"

"I don't know."

"What did she look like?" asked Ryu.

"She has long white hair and blue-white eyes."

"White hair? Is she old?" asked Horohoro.

"No you idiot! She's probably around 15 or 16.

Then all of a sudden, Manta ran into the room. "Yoh! Yoh!" he yelled. "Guess what I found!"

"What?" asked Yoh.

"I was doing research in the library and found an old book!"

"Big whoop." Horohoro said.

"It's what's in the book that counts!"

"What did you find?" asked Yoh.

"It's about the Legend of the Raven! I saw it and picked it up to check it out, and the librarian said that there was no record of that book being there. So they gave it to me since they had no record of it and I am a regular customer."

"Let's see it." Said Ren. Manta opened the book and inside, the text was all in Chinese.

"What?! On the cover it's Japanese! Now it's Chinese inside!"

"Look at the cover again." Said Ren. "Look, it's Chinese now."

"Scary!" Ryu and Horohoro said together.

"Well Ren, I guess you're the only one able to read it." Yoh said.

"What's it say Ren?" Horohoro asked.

"It just tells about their history and the killings."

"What's new about that?" asked Ryu. "We already know about that."

Ren read ahead ignoring Ryu's comment. Then his eyes got big at a picture.

"What's that picture?" yelled Horohoro. "Look at all those dead bodies! They look so realistic! All the blood!"

Anna yelled at Horohoro to shut up. Everyone was wondering what the picture was about. In the picture, there was a tiger and a black raven. The raven was in the air holding a blue crystal ball. The tiger was at the bottom on some rocks with a dead mutilated body and blood everywhere and Chinese mountains and bamboo here and there. It was very graphic.

"What does that picture mean?" Asked Yoh. Anna came in and was in shock too.

"Ren! Ren!" yelled Horohoro. "What's with that picture? Did that tiger kill those people? Man, my head hurts."

"That's probably you're brain comprehending your stupidity." Said Ren.

"Ha ha, very funny. What's the picture mean?"

Ren did not say anything for a moment. He was studying the picture and reading some more while everyone was waiting for his answer. "It's a memory of a past event."

"Past event?" inquired Manta.

"Yes, and the bird and the tiger represent the Raven."

"What's that mean?" asked Ryu.

"Apparently, the Raven represent how silently and cautiously the Raven appears and the tiger represents how fiercely and unmercifully it kills."

"What's the blue ball thing represent?" asked Manta.

"I don't know." answered Ren. "But apparently this memory is important for some reason." He paused for a moment with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"What's with that look?" Horohoro asked.

Ren seemed to be in his own little world and Horohoro clapped his hands and yelled, "REN!"

Ren jumped a bit coming back into reality. "Nothing. It's nothing." He shut the book and went to his room thinking about what he did not tell his friends.

_They don't need to know that yet._ He thought was he fell asleep.

**Finally! After a long time it's finished!**

_Yup yup._

Copyright 2006 Jai Akari and Momo-chan


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello every body I don't know what else to say but to enjoy._ The Black Raven 

Chapter 5

After Ren fell asleep, he dreamt about his past, things he's done, things he went though, and the tattoo on his back. Ren tossed and turned all night. When he woke early and refreshed despite of the dreams he had that night. He decided to take a walk before breakfast. He was down the road a ways when he heard someone running up behind him. Ren turned around to see who is was and it ended up being Yoh.

"Its not very often you get up early, I did not think I would see the day when Yoh Asakura would get up early without being made to. Said Ren dramatically.

"Well I could not sleep, I heard you go out, and I wanted to know what you were thinking. You didn't tell us everything last night did you?"

"No."

"What did you read that you didn't tell us?"

"Well it said her name, and the picture was a tattoo apparently on her back. Was weird as it may seem, we're a lot alike."

"Alike how?"

"Well, she 's killed, I've killed, and we both have cruel families."

"Cruel? But isn't she cruel?"

"Yes, but I am, or was. I think our families are some what the same, only more complicated."

"You said you know her name what is it?"

"Xio."

"Xio? That sounds familiar."

It's Xio electronics."

"The multi Billion dollar company?!"

"Yeah"

"Hay Ren!"

"What?"

"You to have another thing in common."

"What would that be?"

"You both filthy rich!"

"…"

"Well, Ren what are you going to do now?" asked Yoh while he and Ren sat down on a bench.

"I don't know, But I do know where to find her, may be I can talk to her or something."

"Where can you find her?"

"Her school."

"School? Where does she go?"

Just don't tell the others, she might be using an assumed name, so she won't have people on her back. She goes to an all girls school near mine. I walk by it every day."

"You never saw her before?"

"I did not know who she was, so how am I supposed to know, I don't pay attention to those girls!

"I bet they pay attention to you."

"Unfortunately."

Yoh, and Ren made their way back just in time for breakfast.

"Where were you Yoh?" asked Anna.

"I went for a walk with Ren." Explained Yoh.

"Fine, its just not every day you get up early.," said Anna

"That's what Ren said!" smiled Yoh.

After breakfast Yoh, Ryu, Ren, and Horo went outside to train. Yoh came up to Ren.

"Hey Ren?"

"What."

"How about you and me go to Ravens school to talk to her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"Well, one your school is not near it."

"Dang, Well, I can cut school early and meet you at your school when you let out."

"I don't think your teacher or Anna would like that."

"Anna can deal with it, besides I just have study hall last hour."

Fine, But if you get in trouble I had nothing to do with it, you skipped on your own."

"Deal."

"So anyway how do you want to approach her?" asked Ren.

"We could gradually walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder."

"Boy, that was well planned." Said Ren sarcastically.

"But it works." Said a happy Yoh.

I hoped you liked that chapter. I can type a lot faster than Jai Akari. I just can't submit it to Fanfiction. I don't know how. Technology and me don't mix. I just don't get things like the modern slang. Any who I would like to get a lot of Reviews. It makes me so happy when I get them. Oh, and by the way, 

Merry Christmas, well, 16 days till Christmas!!!!!

**I can type fast. I can work a computer better than you can! …booger…**

Copyright 2006 Momo-chan and Jai Akari


	6. Chapter 6

The Black Raven 

Chapter 6

That Monday, Ren, and Yoh put their…err Yoh's plan into action. Yoh cut class to wait for Ren. After Ren got out of school he met up with Yoh and they walked to Ravens school.

"What if she does not want to talk to us?" asked Yoh.

"Well, she can't do much about that. We're in public."

"Yeah that's true."

"Ravens power is strongest at night. So she would probably use it at night."

"Remember Ren, I still don't know what she looks like."

"She's easy to spot, just look for a girl with long white hair."

"Ok, that should be easy."

"There's the bell." Said Yoh. "Did we get here early?"

"Yeah, a little." Said Ren. "Yoh! What are you doing?"

"Going to the gate."

"You fool, if Raven sees us she'll go a different way and we will lose her."

"Fine were do we stand?"

"We'll stand on the other side of the street and down a ways. So we can see she get out."

As Yoh and Ren crossed the street to wait for Raven, Ren called for Bason to watch for her so they could be ready.

"She's coming." Said Bason.

Ren and Yoh were watching the gate when Raven stepped out to head home. Ren and Yoh dodging all the girls, and somehow pulled it off, came up to Raven.

"Xio Raven!" called Ren as he neared her.

She stopped in her tracks. "What did you say?" she said both surprised and annoyed.

"Xio." Ren said.

"How do you know that's my name?" Raven asked impatiently.

"A book."

"A book?" she asked very surprised. "Well, want do you want?"

"We want to talk to you."

"Well I have other things to do, than to talk to you."

"Like what" asked Yoh?

"It's none of your business!" Raven stormed away, and Ren and Yoh went to chase her. She went down a dark ally and was going to disappear into the shadows when Ren grabbed her arm (The one that was not hurt) right when the shadows came around her, she disappeared along with Ren. Yoh, being left behind not knowing what to think or do just ran home to tell everyone that Ren was gone.

"Ren's gone!" everyone yelled. "How? Where? When? What happened?"

Yoh needed to catch his breath, told them what happened. Everyone was not happy about being left out of the plan, but cooled off quickly when they tried to find their friend.

* * *

"What do you think you doing Tao!" Yelled Raven as they ended up in her room.

"How was I supposed to know I would go with you?" Ren shot back.

"Don't yell here." Said Raven lowering her voice.

"Why?" asked Ren.

"You're not safe here." With that there came a knock came upon the door.

"Lady are you there?" came a voice.

"Y-yes." Said Raven nervously.

"You're wanted in the throne room in 10 minutes, so you better get out of your school clothes and make you way there."

"O-Ok"

Ren stayed quite through this wondering: _Where am I, who was that, and why are there bars on the windows?_

"Dang." Said Raven as she ran to her walk-in closet. When she came out she was wearing a blue Chinese dress with gold flowers embroidered on it.

"What was that about?" asked Ren quietly.

"I cannot be late or I will be punished for it. Master is very strict."

"Who is your master?"

"That does not matter right now. We need for you to hide."

"Hide? I thought you wanted to kill me."

"I can't kill a Tao."

"Why?"

"I just can't. I got to go. Here hide in the closet."

While Ren sat in the closet very **very annoyed** (The great Tao Ren sitting in a closet? Ha! Such a thing is unthinkable!) while Raven made her way to the throne room.

* * *

"Yes, master?"

"Lady Long… why are you late getting here?" questioned the man that stood before her.

"School ran late." Lied Long.

"I don't believe you." Said the thundering voice. (Erk)

"For that you will be whipped."

"For what?"

"For being late and for not killing the Tao."

"I need more time."

"I gave you all the time you needed." As that said. His hand came down to slap Long (which is Raven) Longs hand came up quickly and blocked his hand. Realizing what she did Long backed away and bowed quickly.

"Foolish girl. You know that you are not to block me for anything, besides your arm is hurt from earlier isn't? From the same reason, not killing the Tao?"

She did not say anything. "For that you will be punished for your foolishness."

* * *

_Sorry I did not up date in so long I was busy and could not get to the computer. So I hope all liked this chapter. Ta._

**Good grief... I cannot say how many grammar mistakes were made. ugh.**


	7. Chapter 7

_This is a talky chapter. It is an explainer chapter. Sorry if it is a little boring. But chapter 8 should be better if you thought this one was bad. Ch 7_

* * *

Ren, sitting in a closet was getting very bored, asked Bason if he knew where they were. "Master, we're not in Japan."

"What now?" asked Ren.

"We're in China."

"So she can go from place to place in a blink of an eye?"

"I would seem so Master."

"Why don't you go back to Japan and tell Yoh."

"You might need me. I since a lot of tension and evil here."

"Yeah, I since it too, but these people are powerful and I need some help."

"When I tell them, they would not do much good because they would have to come all the way here."

"…Well then just tell them where I am."

"Yes, Master."

As Bason went to leave he got shocked.

"What happened?" asked Ren.

"I can't get through this room has a magic seal on it, where no shaman or ghost can get through."

"I guess we are on our own."

Ren stayed quite ready for Raven to come back, when he heard a loud crash. Then heard someone leave the room. He knew something was wrong. Quietly Ren came out of the closet and saw Raven lying on the floor bleeding pretty badly. Ren ran to her stepping over the broken table. Her back was bleeding from being whipped. There was big gash on her side and handprint on her face. Ren ran into the bathroom to find some bandages. Luckily he found them in the first drawer. He got some towels and went to treat her injuries. When she finally woke up she was laying on her bed. Ren sitting next to her still treating her injures.

"Ren…" Raven said slowly.

Ren was surprised she never called him by his first name before.

"What is it?" Ren asked gently.

"I guess you deserve to know a few things."

"Like what?"

"About my family." She said weakly. "My so called master is my father."

"Your father?" Ren said disgustingly. _I sure know how that is._ Thought Ren. Yuan was not his master but sure made his life a living hell.

"Yes, we Ravens are not very popular with family. Well, to start off, my name is Xio Long."

"Xio Long it fits you." Said Ren.

"Anyway, we Ravens are not liked through our the family. My grandfather was killed cause of it, and for being nice to me. My father hates me even more of what happened to my mother."

"What happened to your mother?" asked Ren.

"My mother took the cowardly way out. I guess she could not stand having a Raven as her child. When she was alive she was not a good mother anyway. After mother died father hated me even more and blamed me for her death as if I was the one who killed her with my own hands, but I was four so how could I? I guess in some ways I did, after all I did drive her to suicide."

"Why was your grandfather killed for just being nice to you?" asked Ren.

"He knew what I was going through wanted to make me feel as normal as possible. He new he was going to be killed for it but did it anyway."

"How did he know?"

"It's been a pattern forever in my family. The son of the Raven gets married and has kids and to one of his children have that power makes the father inferior. So why have kids? I guess they're just jealous because they don't have the power. Well I guess you can't stop living just because you know if you have kids then one will be the Raven. Different fathers handle things differently. After all, my grandfather married and had children. However, I think I got the bad half of the deal. Siblings arn't a help either, young or old. You tried to send your ghost for help, and it did not work?"

"Yes." _(A/N: Those questions I really have no idea how to answer. Yes or no. Someone please help me.)_

"Yeah, there a magic seal on my room. I can't get out unless I'm let out. However, I can leave my room to go around the house."

"You said earlier you could not kill a Tao…yet…you tried to kill me." Asked Ren with a grim look on his face.

"I never really wanted to kill you Ren."

_Never really? _Thought Ren.

"My father wanted me to. I am sure I could of killed you a long time ago. I just was taking my time. The longer I am out on a job the longer I am away from home. It's a great strategy."

Ren was just done with her bandages when asked if he could see her spirit allies. Long called out "Marie, Zolo."

"Ren you've met Zolo." Zolo then jumped on the bed next to Long. Marie, a tall Chinese Warrior with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black and gold Chinese kimono, her weapon of choice is fans.

When Marie and Bason saw one another both of their faces were in shock and red. Ren smirked at this.

"Ren this is Raven's spirit. He was given no name when he was alive, and over time he got his name Raven just by locals and then known by legend." A young man appeared he was tall, with long black hair pulled in a ponytail, and a black battle robe. Weapons of choice and two long swords, stood there with a sullen look on his face.

"Is he related to you considering your family are Ravens?" asked Ren.

"I have no idea."

"Who was that at the door?"

"My father's majordomo."

…A few minutes later…

"Bason? Marie? Do you two know each other?" Asked Long.

"Uh, um…yes." Stammered Bason.

"You need to tell us once this ordeal is over." Said Long.

Ren was sitting in a chair next to Long on the bed getting very irritated. _I want out of this stupid uniform! _Screamed Ren in his mind_…and I want my Qwan-Dao. _He sobbed.

* * *

_Once again I am thinking too hard and too literally. EVEN ON MY OWN STORY!!! How pitiful is that? I had to reason out my own story. Asking questions like, what if this, and if this really happened this would happen. Oh my. It is one of my major faults. It is good to reason things out but I tend to take it too far. I get it from my daddy. Huh. Funny how things work._

_If anyone has any questions because they are confused about how things were worded or not worded, review with your question and I'll try my best to clear things up_


	8. Chapter 8

**SEVERE APOLOGIES ABOUT THE LONG HIATUS! Momo-chan isn't here at this moment, so I decided to take it upon myself to decipher her handwriting and type this chappie out. **

_I am here now. Sorry about the wait. And if anyone is confused about figuring out the difference between Raven and Long, Raven is the killing mode mood and Long is the pleasant easy going. And also Raven, the spirit. I think you'll know the difference. And I am not very good at battle scenes. So bear with me_

The Black Raven

Chapter 8

Long felt a little bit better. She still hurt immensely, but she was used to the pain by now.

Raven was always staring at Ren with a slight glare. Why, Ren didn't know. Finally, Long said to Ren, "I plan to break out of here."

"How?" Ren asked. "There are bars on the windows combined with a magic seal."

"I can leave when I am let to, other than that, I can't leave via my room, but I can go about the house. I just can't leave without permission. The only way out that I know of is to kill the one who put the seal on there to begin with."

"Your father, right?"

"Yes."

" I would feel better if I had a weapon." remarked Ren.

"Yes, you will need one. There's an armory downstairs. There's a secret way to get there that my grandfather told me about, but it's at the other end of the hall and we must be careful going there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Ren, "but what about your weapons? When we first met, your swords disappeared and a spear came in its place."

"They're always on me."

So Xio Long and Tao Ren made their way to the armory. Luckily, they did not meet anyone on the way. When they made it down the long corridor, Ren said, "Where's the entrance?"

"There." Long said. She tapped a corner of the wall and a small door opened up. "Hurry."

She and Ren hurried down the dark, wet tunnel. Meanwhile, while Yoh and the others were going absolutely crazy that Ren was gone and trying desperately to find him, Anna was trying to locate him by finding Bason, but they were only looking as far as Japan.

Horohoro, as dumb as he was, actually made a smart suggestion. "What if Anna looked for Bason in China?"

"What?" said Ryu, "How could Ren be in China?"

"Well," said Horohoro, "Raven could disappear in shadows, so maybe she could go as far as China."

"That has got to be the first thing I have heard you say that actually makes any sense." Said Manta.

So Anna extended the search for Ren (**A/N: I'm surprised that she actually cared enough to waste her time in looking for him!**), and after a while, she found him. "He's in China. Where exactly, I don't know. I'd have to go to China to know exactly, but I can give you an area. Anna gave them a general area of where Ren was: The Kunlun Mountains.

"So what can we do?" Ryu asked.

"There's not a lot we can do." Said Yoh. "All we can do is pray that Ren will make it out okay."

* * *

The tunnel to the armory wound around and around, enough to make one dizzy.

"Are there any lights anywhere?" asked Ren.

"On the next turn there is a torch, and from there we can travel with light." As they made their way farther into the tunnel, sure enough, there was a torch. Long lit it and they continued making their way to the armory. At the end of the tunnel, it was pretty much a dead end. Long tapped a rhythm on the stone and a door opened and they made their way quietly into the armory where there were racks full of swords, spears, Kwan Daos, tonfas, bo staffs, shuriken, kuyrdo bows, you name it, they had it. Long told Ren to take what he wanted. He of course took a Kwan Dao.

Long told Ren to take whatever he wanted. Naturally, Ren took a Kwan Dao. Long, no longer in a magically sealed room, summoned her swords, fully decorated with precious jewels. One was white, Yang, the other black, Yin.

Ren gazed at the swords, which seemed very familiar to him.

"These are the Yin and Yang swords, the Raven's swords. They're very powerful: made from the finest metals and jewels. Everything in this room is made from the finest materials. That Kwan Dao you picked up is the finest Kwan Dao we have." Bragged Long.

Ren looked at the Kwan Dao. It was very beautiful, and full of glimmer, but had a cruel look to it like all weapons do. "Well, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"We go straight to the throne room from here."

"You mean that we're not going through anymore passageways?"

"No. Don't you want to kill something along the way?" Raven (Long) smirked, getting an evil look in her eye. Ren also smirked.

"However, we still need to be on our guard and keep silent."

Raven and Ren made their way to the throne room then turned a corner and there was three guards standing by the door.

"Wait here." Said Raven quietly. Ren obeyed and Raven stepped out and said in a very sweet voice, "Hello." The guards ran towards her and she ran back around the corner and asked Ren, "Are you ready?"

"Ready."

They killed the guards quickly once they stepped around the corner. Raven had not killed someone in a long time. Ren was amazed by the change in her personality: just a minute ago she was a pleasant person, but now as the Raven, she was like a juggernaut. The more she hated someone, the more pain, suffering and mutilation occurred. Ren was amazed. He killed people and made them suffer but he always killed them. Never tortured them for so long. She wanted the ones she killed to that they were going to die like slicing off body parts very slowly and watching them wither in pain. (A/N: _I was really hungry and in a bad mood when I wrote that so I got kind of…evil._) No wonder her tattoo is so graphic. The Raven actually enjoyed this. Except if forced to do so. In which is the case with Ren. As sickening as it was Ren found her quite attractive. But that was just a passing thought…

"That was fun." Said Raven. Lets keep moving."

They made it to the throne room. "Why are you stopping?" asked Ren.

"Ren, this is my battle, you can kill or fight anyone or thing that comes you way but I don't want you to be killed."

"_Anything? That sounds familiar, oh yeah the fight with my old man." _

"You'll make it through." Said Ren.

"Yeah, but there's still a lot you don't know about."

"I'll learn soon enough."

As they entered Ren stayed in the shadows. No one knows about Ren. Long went in the throne room. There sat Xio Shang. With a loud thundering voice. "Raven, it is nice to see you up and about considering your condition."

"Well, you should know how I operate Shang."

"How dare you come into my presence without permission, and to show me so much disrespect? I am you lord and master."

"I have no master anymore. You killed him."

"That fool, Ha! He was no more your master than I am you father."

"Whatever, die!" Raven took out her swords.

"Ha ha so it's a fight you want. Ok." Shang took out a long spear with two blades on it and swung at Raven. She disappeared in the shadows. And came up behind her father.

"Foolish girl did you not think I did not know you were going to do that? Shang's spear wheeled back around at amazing speed. She could not block. Ren stepped in right on time.

"What's this? You brought you boyfriend to help you?"

"I know what it is like to have your father put you through hell." Yelled Ren.

"Really now? He was the Tao you were to kill no less."

Raven came up to strike Shang. The stance he was in was impossible to dodge. Ren thought she had him, but she forgot something very important. Shang took out a glowing blue crystal ball. Raven stopped in mid attack and fell to the floor. Ren recognized the ball as the same ball that was on her back.

"Now my servant, kill the Tao."

Raven tried to resist but lunged at Ren. Raven swung at Ren after a while of fighting Ren found the chance he was looking for.

"Sorry Raven."

Ren flung her across the room, hitting a wall and lying unconsciously on the floor. "That the other secret or I guess curse if you will, of the Legendary Black Raven. Being controlled by me. So, I guess it is just you and me now. Shang lunged at Ren, Ren countered attacked. It did not work as well as he would have hoped. Ren was done for.

"Ha ha ha ha! DIE!"

Just then an orange tiger grabbed the spear, then a white tiger grabbed the crystal, and smashing it with its teeth.

His spear and the cyestal being shattered took Shang back. Ren stared dumbly at the two tigers. One he knew the orange one was Zolo, but the white one…

* * *

_Sorry if it was bad I really don't like, and can't write good battle scenes. If anyone thought it was good, then I thank you._

_Please R&R it is like money can't get enough._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, Momo-chan is finally back. She considered just discontinuing this, but decided to finish it anyway.**The Black Raven

* * *

Chapter 9

Shang backed away and clapped his hands and a young man appeared around 20 years old. He had blue eyes and short brown hair. He was very tall and not that unfortunate looking. The white tiger looked around and saw him and growled. It stepped towards the young man and then changed into the raven. Ren looked back where Raven was suppose be laying but she was no longer there.

Ren, in a state of bewilderment, was trying to grasp how she could change into an animal. He then remembered the tattoo and realized it must have something to do with that. _Can she change into a raven too?_

"Hey, Khan."

"Bye, Long"

"Good luck Long"

Khan lunged at Raven. They fought for a while before Raven sunk the blade of her sword into his gut.

Shang stood there stunned. "How dare you kill him, your own brother?" he screamed.

"You should have thought about that before you used your own son as an expendable crewman." Stated Ren.

"You know how your wife really died?" asked Raven. "You thought she committed suicide. You thought that my mistress drove her to it? Well…you were close."

"Uh oh, Long is being possessed by the spirit Raven!." Gulped Ren.

"You see your wife hated Lady Long so she, I guess you would say, she wanted to do her in. Lady Long was just a little girl I would say… wow, six years old. Boy does time fly by. She was going to poison Lady Long."

**Flashback**

"_Here Long, it's time to go to bed."_

"_Ok, mother."_

"_Here is some nice warm milk to drink before you go to sleep."_

"_Mother, you never have me drink anything before I go to bed."_

"_It's a special occasion."_

"_Special occasion, eh? What is it?"_

"_Daddy is coming home from a business trip."_

"_Oh, Ok."_

_Long takes the cup of milk and raises it to her lips. The room got very dark and started shaking. Shackles of darkness wrapped around Long's mother's wrists, Raven took over Long's body and forced the "milk" down her mother's throat. With super-kid strength with the help of Raven, she carried the corpse to her parents' room and laid her down, and put the "milk" glass on the table next to the bed. So Raven went back to little Long's room and goes to bed._

**End Flashback**

"You know what is going to happen next, don't you Shang?"

Raven held the stunned old man by the collar and lopped his head off. It dropped to the ground with a bloody splat while the body slumped to the ground.

Raven dispossessed Long and she walked to Ren who was sitting in the corner with his head in his hands.

"Ren, it's all right, are you ok?"

"…THE MILK…the poor POOR MILK. Perfectly good milk ruined!" sobbed Ren.

"…Oh, Ren…I am sorry. .. I am tired I think I am going to sleep now…"

Long fell over. Spat.

"Long?...I want to go home."

* * *

**Deedle dee and deedle do. Nuthin' much to say. The normal amount of editing and that's about it.**

_About three chapters left._


End file.
